The Long Road Back
by Dana1
Summary: FINISHED It's a summer of pain, new friendships, new enemies, and making teams. Can two best friends cope with it? And what are the Riley's up to? Find out in this fic :.
1. A New Kind of Heck

Title: The Long Road Back  
  
Author: Dana  
  
Rating: G  
  
Warnings: Hmm none unless you don't like to see a character hurting.  
  
Summary: After some unforeseen complications, Adam has started rehabbing his wrist. Will he be ready for next season?  
  
Author's note: This is a sequel to Broken Bones and Shattered Dreams (BBSD). The complications will be addressed in the first chapter. But if you want to get a better handle think about the Back to Peewees chapter of BBSD.  
  
Second author's note: I did read in D3 that JV at Eden Hall does compete at state. I don't understand that but I will go with it.  
  
A New Kind of Hell  
  
Adam Banks dropped the rubber ball he was working with in frustration. This was his second day at rehab. School had been out for a couple weeks so he had less then 3 months to get back in playing condition.  
  
"It's okay Adam. No one can expect you to have full motion of your wrist yet. You haven't had the cast off for that long." Wallace Lewis, his PT, said trying to reassure him.  
  
"But I want to play hockey."  
  
"That's good. Keep that in mind. Power of positive thinking helps. Why don't you take a break?"  
  
Adam nodded and sat down in a chair. He sighed as he remembered how he spent the state championships. While the Duck's were playing the finals at state they were missing an assistant coach.  
  
IAdam sat in his doctor's examining room waiting for the doctor to come back. His sister was sitting in the chair next to him reading Seventeen Magazine. He was hoping he'd return soon so he could get to the game. He woke up that morning to his wrist throbbing. The cast was supposed to come off the next week. The doctor finally came back in with an x-ray.  
  
"Adam this is the x-ray of your wrist that was taken two months ago. And this is one I took today." He said putting them up so the two Banks siblings could see. You can see that there's more splintering of the bone caused by the screws in the wrist. You told me you had pains like this before right after the surgery and they disappeared. Well it's gotten worse. You are going to need another surgery on the wrist to repair the damage."  
  
"Can it be done tomorrow? There's a game tonight and I'm assistant coach."  
  
"I don't recommend you to wait. This needs to be repaired right away or it'll just get worse. I have notified your parents and they want your sister to drive you to the hospital. the operation has been scheduled for tonight."  
  
This was Adam's worse nightmare.  
  
/I "Okay Adam break over. Time to get back to work." Wallace said. 


	2. Practice, practice, practice!

***  
  
Notes: In case you missed my note the fic Broken Bones and Shattered Dreams has been renamed to Test of Friendship. This three fic series (Never Let Them See You're Hurt, Test of Friendship, and this one) is called Broken Bones and Shattered Dreams. Confused yet? I also decided Bombay needed to use his ability as an attorney again. And that's all I'm going to say. Also, this fic isn't completely going to be centered on Banks like you will see in this chapter. In case you haven't noticed, this series has two characters it's mostly centered on, Jesse and Adam. One last note I said I know absolutely nothing about Minnesota. I know there's a Brooklyn Park because I'm a wrestling fan and Ventura was their mayor. Is he still Governor? Guess that really has nothing to do with this fic.  
  
Practice, practice, practice!  
  
Patricia Hall was not happy about driving to Eden Hall. "Why do you have practice in the summer? Don't you get any break?"  
  
"Orion said if we wanted to make Varsity we had to practice. At least it's not five in the morning." Jesse said from next to her. "Besides we get a break in two weeks and then off for a month and then start practicing again."  
  
"Hey I'm not trying out for Varsity. Why do I have to be here?" Jesse's brother, Terry asked.  
  
"Yeah." Peter said.  
  
Jesse shrugged. "I guess he wants JV to practice too. They are trying to figure out who will be put on Varsity to replace the seniors. I still can't believe Coach Bombay got the board to give you guys scholarships. They weren't happy about giving us scholarships. But then again, Bombay could probably convince the board to rename the school Bombay Hall. After the scholarship thing that Charlie told me about I think the school is afraid of Bombay."  
  
"How's Adam doing?" Patricia asked.  
  
"He started PT Friday. I haven't really had a chance to talk to him about it though." Jesse answered. He leaned his head against the window as he remembered when he found out Adam's wrist needed surgery again.  
  
i The team was just about to take the ice for the State Championships against a team from Brooklyn Park. Adam still wasn't there. Jesse knew he went to the doctor earlier but hadn't heard from him since then. Everyone seemed a bit worried about it. Adam had been doing a good job as assistant coach. He never missed a practice or a game. And he seemed to enjoy it.  
  
Coach Orion came back into the locker room. "I just got off the phone with Adam's father. He won't be at the game something came up. But he told his father to tell you all to kick butt."  
  
They won that night and Jesse went straight to the dorm to tell Adam but he wasn't there. He found out the next day about the surgery. He was mad at first that he hadn't been told right away. Then when he understood why Adam didn't want them to know he was okay with it. Adam didn't want them to forget about the game.  
  
/i He, his brother, and Peter got out of the car. His mother promised to pick them up at three. It was almost noon. They headed for the locker room. Jesse took his normal spot and started to change.  
  
When they all stepped onto the ice, Jesse stood with the rest of the Ducks. The newcomers all stood together also. He looked up and saw the remaining Varsity players sitting in the stands. Coach Orion and Coach Wilson were talking. When Orion saw Jesse, he came over. "Do you know if Adam is planning to come today?"  
  
"He said he'd try but he's got PT this morning."  
  
He nodded and walked back to Wilson.  
  
***  
  
Up in the stands the seven remaining varsity players were watching the potential players with looks of boredom. They only came to the practice since Wilson asked them to. They were discussing who might be moved up.  
  
"No matter what you know Banks will be getting one of the positions on Varsity." Nicholas Atler said.  
  
"I don't know about Banks though. But they'll probably move Hall and Conway up." Keith Hawkinson, who had been named the new captain, said. "Maybe put Riley's brother on Varsity. Just to please his father." He stopped when he saw Adam enter the rink with his arm in a sling. "I heard Banks just started physical therapy. I'd be surprised if he's back when the season starts."  
  
Christina Banks took a seat not too far from them and shook her head. 'And people say females are the ones who gossip.' She took out her magazine. She, luckily for them, hadn't heard Keith make that remark about Adam.  
  
***  
  
Adam frowned as he watched his sister open a magazine. He turned back to Orion and Wilson who were just about to start practice. "This is an impromptu tryout. Whoever is cut is cut. Anyone who makes it past the cut will be on either Varsity or Junior Varsity. Almost all of you who make it past today will be on Junior Varsity. There aren't that many Varsity spots open." Wilson said. "To be fair, Adam Banks will not have any say on who makes it or not."  
  
Banks looked at the list of names that were on his list. 'Averman, Conway, Danson, Gaffney.' He kept skimming and then stopped. Larson. Larson?! He looked and sure enough, it was Jason Larson. He luckily didn't see Brian McGill listed. He looked over at Jesse to see if he had spotted Larson yet. He was staring at Larson. "Uh Coach Orion one suggestion. Don't put Larson and Hall on opposite teams in scrimmage." He said quietly.  
  
Orion had missed that on his list. He was frantically skimming through the list. "I agree." He said and quickly explained the problem to Wilson.  
  
The potentials were put through their drills. Orion and Wilson were making many notes. Banks was making his own notes being as objective as he could. He was still slow at writing with his left hand so he was making many mental notes. Then they had them do scrimmage. They played for an hour and Banks was happy to notice that Larson and Jesse were never on the ice at the same time.  
  
He let the coaches make their decision and went up the bleachers to talk to Christina who was still reading her magazine. She looked up. "Done already?"  
  
He laughed. "No Chris not yet. It'll be soon though. I still can't believe your reading a magazine. Guess I should be happy you didn't do that at that game."  
  
"I told you I don't like hockey." She noticed her brother was staring up at the Varsity players. "They've been gossiping the whole time. Deciding who's going to be cut and who will be where. They are like a group of gossip queens."  
  
"Oh they were worse when Riley led them. I heard Keith made captain. At least they'll be somewhat nicer."  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment." Keith said sitting down next to him. "How's the wrist?"  
  
"Not strong yet." Adam said looking down at the sling.  
  
"Well it takes time. Hey I broke my ankle when I was a kid. It took awhile but I didn't have two operations on it like you did on your wrist. Hope to see you back on Varsity when you come back." He said and walked back to his friends.  
  
"Hey Adam isn't that Jason Larson down there?" Christina asked. Adam nodded. "I thought he was attending Russo."  
  
"So did I. I'm going to talk to him after practice." They both fell silent as Orion and Wilson started to speak again. They read off the list of the people that were cut. He was glad that none of the Ducks, Peter, or Terry was cut. Larson wasn't cut either. This could be bad if Larson and Jesse were on the same team. "I'll be back."  
  
He took his time getting down to the ice and stopped Larson as he was walking to the locker room. Jesse was already down there. "I thought you were going to Russo."  
  
"I was but I switched schools. After the game with Eden Hall McGill and I did nothing but argue. I finally switched rooms with someone. I wasn't about to put up with it another year."  
  
"Hey I'm glad you are here." Adam said. Larson nodded and walked to the locker room. Now all Adam needed to do was find Jesse. 


	3. Get Over it Already

Notes: Dedicated to my faithful reviewers LacklusterUpdater and Icebox. I always appreciate your reviews. And I didn't forget about you Krazexdragon or anyone else. I love reviews. I may not be the most reviewed author but that's fine =). Because I'm not complaining. I write for you all to enjoy even if you don't review. Oh yeah time to fix the mess I made of chapter 2. The title works with the fic so well. I swear sooner or later this fic will get back to being serious.  
  
Get Over it Already  
  
Adam found Jesse standing outside of the locker room as if he had been waiting for him. They both sat on the back steps so they could have some privacy. "You did good out there Jesse."  
  
"Thanks. Did you know Larson switched schools?"  
  
"No. I was just as surprised as you were. He couldn't handle another year of being on the same team as McGill he said."  
  
Jesse rolled his eyes. "So he's human." Adam cracked up. They both realized not that long ago they would be arguing about this. But they'd been through a lot their freshman year. "How's PT?" He asked changing the subject.  
  
"Painful. I can't even grasp a rubber ball."  
  
They talked for a few minutes but stopped abruptly when Larson rounded the corner. He looked over at them but kept going. Adam became worried when Jesse yelled. "Hey Larson come back here."  
  
Larson looked at him nervously but came over. "Yeah what?"  
  
"I know we had a rough start but Adam trusts you and I probably should try to know you. We may be on the same team."  
  
"Okay." Larson said still a bit nervous.  
  
"Sit down Larson." Jesse said not completely serious. "This is usually the spot to be if you don't want to be found. You sure got lucky."  
  
"Not lucky. Got lost." He said sitting down a step below Adam. "Is Coach Orion always like that?"  
  
"Typically when he's not mad at you." Jesse said. "Charlie and I could tell you about some of those times where he wasn't happy about something we did."  
  
"Are you talking about the prank you two pulled on the Varsity players before graduation? Orion actually thought I had something to do with it. So I got the same talk as you." Adam said. "I never did get you two back for that."  
  
"Oh get over it already." Jesse said and turned back to Larson. "See what I had to put up with?"  
  
"What you have to put up with? I had to put up with a messy roommate at school." Adam said and they launched into good-natured ribbing.  
  
Larson sat back and watched. He felt like an outsider. Well he was an outsider. Jesse may be nice to him right now but he knew Jesse didn't like him. He wasn't too sure about Adam though. He had once been best friends with Adam. Then things fell apart when Adam joined the ducks. Things would never return to before then.  
  
Jesse looked at his watch. "Shoot I didn't realize how late it was getting. My mother is waiting."  
  
"Chris is waiting. How about you Jason?"  
  
"Was going to call my father."  
  
"I'm sure Chris won't mind giving you a ride." They all moved away from the stairs.  
  
As they walked down the hallway, they ran into Terry and Peter. "Where were you guys?" Peter asked not noticing Larson who was inching backwards.  
  
"Maybe we'll tell you. Maybe we won't." Jesse said exchanging grins with Adam.  
  
"Well mom is mad." Terry said.  
  
"See you tomorrow Larson. Adam I'll call you later." Jesse said and they hurried down the hallway.  
  
Larson watched them. "I thought he was going to punch me. What changed his mind?"  
  
"Freshmen year."  
  
***  
  
Man I need to step backwards or something. I'm hinting at changes that happened between the end of Test of Friendship and this fic. Maybe I will do a flashback next chapter. Tell me what you think. 


	4. Another Fine Mess You Got Us into Spazwa...

Notes: Flashbacks of freshmen year. Well the first part isn't flashbacks of freshmen year but the rest is. If you couldn't tell by the title, it will include the prank Adam mentioned in chapter three. Plus a few other things will be 'discussed'. Also I read the first Mighty Ducks book yesterday and found out that Larson and McGill were indeed given first names but I won't change it because it might confuse people. I also stink at coming up with practical jokes. Bit of reminder: I said in Test of Friendship that hell is the nickname they gave Mrs. Madigan's class. *'s separate flashbacks.  
  
Another Fine Mess You Got Us into Spazaway  
  
"Hold up Adam what's the matter?" Wallace asked. It was two days later and Adam was back in PT. He wasn't surprised by Wallace's question. He just didn't care anymore.  
  
* Tuesday after practice he told his sister to go on ahead to the car. He wanted to tell the coaches his physical therapy schedule. He hadn't had time Monday. He was about to knock on the door when he heard them talking.  
  
"When he comes back you know it will be like he has a bulls eye on his wrist." Coach Wilson said.  
  
"Yes I know that there's nothing we can do about it. Maybe if he doesn't come back right away…"  
  
"Don't know if that'll work…"  
  
Adam didn't wait to hear the rest he just walked away as quickly as he could forgetting why he was even going to talk to them. He knew that they didn't think he should come back right away. *  
  
"Nothing." Adam lied.  
  
"It's not nothing. You were so anxious to work at Physical therapy Monday and now it's like pulling teeth to get you to do the exercises. What's the matter?"  
  
"I heard the coaches talking yesterday. They were discussing how it would be when I returned. They said that there would be a bulls eye on my wrist. They were suggesting I don't return right away."  
  
Wallace shook his head. 'What people say when they think no one can hear them.' "Adam I don't let just anyone leave physical therapy until I know their ready. I won't give you clearance to play hockey until you are ready and neither will your doctor. We just have to prove to your coaches that when you have clearance that you can handle playing again. With how you were acting Monday I wouldn't be surprised if you were ready when the season starts. You ready to really start working again?"  
  
Adam nodded. Wallace had a point. He showed the same desire that he showed Monday.  
  
Wallace grinned. "Now that's better." He looked at the clock. "If you are going to be at the practice we better stop now. See you Friday."  
  
Adam grabbed his sling and headed for the door. Sharon Banks was waiting for him. "How'd it go?" She asked.  
  
"Good." He didn't want to tell her about what happened Monday and today. He didn't want to worry her. "I don't want to go to practice today. Can you take me home?"  
  
"Sure Adam." She didn't ask him why. She just drove.  
  
When he got home he walked out to the pond behind his house and sat there staring. He found this to be the place to go to think. It was peaceful. It was even better then the back stairway at Eden Hall. This was home.  
  
He started to think about what he said to Larson about Jesse's behavior Monday. Had their freshmen year really changed them he wondered. Maybe it had. After hockey season, they were able to relax a bit.  
  
*Adam walked into his dorm. He felt a sense of dejavu as he turned on the light with his left hand. Didn't he just go through this two months ago? "Surprise!" He jumped back in surprise.  
  
"Thought you deserved a better welcoming this time cake eater." Jesse said from next to him.  
  
"Thanks guys." He said happily. He was surprised to see the whole team; Orion, Bombay, and Linda could all fit in his and Jesse's dorm room.  
  
Coach Orion handed him a trophy. "Here you go Banks. You earned it." He said.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The party went for a couple hours. Orion got the school to excuse the hockey team from classes. Orion and Bombay left after awhile leaving the teenagers to enjoy themselves. Linda left for classes.  
  
"We really need to pay Varsity back for that prank they pulled on us right before the state championship." Russ said.  
  
"What prank?" Adam asked. He didn't remember a prank recently.  
  
"I don't think you were there." Kenny said. "They took all of the laces out of the skates and tied all of our lockers shut in one big mess. Took us forever to untie them."  
  
"Hey since we don't have classes let's go do something to them." Charlie said.  
  
"I don't know…" Ever since the prank war when he was on Varsity, Adam hated practical jokes.  
  
No one seemed to hear him as they launched into a discussion on how to get Varsity back. When they went to do it, Adam made up some sort of excuse to not go. He volunteered to clean up. Which everyone said no to since it was his party.  
  
He decided to walk around the school a bit and ended up at the rink. He took a seat in the bleachers and watched Coach Orion with his daughter. He looked up at the banners and found the new ones for Varsity and Junior Varsity. That's when he saw that he wasn't the only Duck there. He knew they wouldn't do something to Varsity's banner. Or would they?  
  
They technically couldn't since Coach Orion spotted them. He wheeled his daughter over to them. He couldn't hear what they were saying. Soon the Ducks disappeared. Orion spotted him sitting in t he stands and frowned at him. *  
  
That wouldn't be the last time Orion thought Adam had anything to do with the pranks.  
  
*Adam opened his eyes tiredly and saw Jesse changing into dark clothes. He looked at the clock. It was four in the morning. "Jesse what are you doing?"  
  
"Charlie and I are going to give the Varsity Seniors a going away present."  
  
"Okay." He said not really giving it much thought. Jesse and Charlie had been doing many pranks on Varsity. Then all the Ducks paid for it when Varsity got back at them.  
  
When he went to biology Mrs. Madigan told Charlie, Jesse, and Adam, after the pop quiz, that Coach Orion wanted to speak to them. They were glad to be out of hell for awhile. Charlie and Jesse were exchanging worried looks. "Okay what did you two do?"  
  
They grinned. "Maybe it's better if you don't know." Charlie suggested.  
  
When they entered Coach Orion's office, they saw that Orion wasn't the only one in there. Also in there was Coach Wilson and Rick Riley. None of them looked at all happy. 'Now I really don't want to know what they did.' Adam thought. 'And why do I always end up being blamed?'  
  
"I heard about the prank you guys pulled today." Orion said. adam started to say something but Orion kept going. "They want their caps back . Dunce caps will not work."  
  
Adam turned around and looked at Jesse and Charlie who were having trouble hiding their smiles. He was right. He really didn't want to know what they did.  
  
"We'll get them." Jesse promised.  
  
Coach Wilson nodded. "Come on Riley."  
  
Riley followed him but not before 'accidentally' nudging Adam in the wrist. Jesse was about to get him when Orion cleared his throat. Jesse stopped and glared at Riley. He wouldn't get away with that.  
  
"We had this discussion the last time you pulled a prank. This has got to stop. Hockey season is over gentlemen."  
  
"Coach, Adam had nothing to do with the prank." Charlie said. "He didn't even know what Charlie and I did."  
  
"A few Varsity players saw the three of you leaving the Varsity area very early this morning."  
  
"Well then their lying because it was just Charlie and I." Jesse was fuming. He should have known it would be Varsity that blamed Adam.  
  
"Frankly I don't care who's responsible. You need to stop the pranks." Orion said. "You may return to class."  
  
They walked out into the hallway. "Jesse how long we have left of biology?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Twenty minutes."  
  
"Come on." Charlie said and led them to the rink and the back stairs. "We are already in trouble."*  
  
That had only been two months ago a year of pranks and fun along with pain.  
  
He looked at his watch and realized he'd been out here thinking for an hour. He decided to go inside.  
  
***  
  
End notes: Because I have a test tomorrow (I really should be studying. But it's not that bad just over a few theories in Psychology) and a test Tuesday (again I should be studying. I hate studying who doesn't?) I won't have chapter 5 done till at the soonest Tuesday afternoon. 


	5. Say it to My Face

Notes: This takes place about the same time as chapter 4. It doesn't exactly line up but well as you can imagine people realized Adam's not going to be there. Also, there was some minor changes done to chapter 4. The time frame just didn't make sense the way it was. One other thing I wrote another fic for this series called: The Forgotten Duck. Read and let me know what you think of it. Fic dedicated to Wahoo McDaniel that passed away on April 19 2002. Warnings there is one cuss words. Watch out because Jesse is ticked off.  
  
Say it to My Face  
  
Jesse stood with Charlie and Kenny watching the coaches who were standing to the side talking. Neither looked very happy. "What a happy pair." Jesse commented.  
  
"Where's Banks?" Kenny asked Jesse.  
  
"Don't know. I thought he was coming today. He didn't say anything yesterday about not coming."  
  
"Looks like Banks will not be joining us today so let's start." Wilson said.  
  
They were put through their drills and then scrimmaged. Jesse was surprised that Adam hadn't come at all. He thought his best friend enjoyed being assistant coach. There was an announcement about the teams would be decided at the end of the week.  
  
Jesse wasn't surprised that Orion told him to wait. "Do you know if Adam was going to come today?" Orion said.  
  
"I thought he was. He told me before practice yesterday that he was. Maybe something came up?"  
  
"That must be it." Orion said and walked away.  
  
Jesse walked back to the locker room. The locker room had been split between the JV players that were last year and the newcomers.  
  
"Hey isn't Banks' birthday Monday?" Julie asked.  
  
"I think so." Fulton answered.  
  
"He's been really down lately." Russ said. "We should do something."  
  
"Let's talk about it tomorrow. Hopefully he'll be at practice." Charlie said.  
  
They all left the locker room. Jesse left a pair of sunglasses on the back stairs yesterday and went to see if it was still there. He found it where he left it and started back down the stairs. He stopped when he heard two people talking.  
  
"It's not fair that there's only seven open slots instead of eight." One of them said.  
  
"Yeah I know. My brother told me that Monday before tryouts. They want to see if Banks will be back in time. He said that's what Coach Wilson told him."  
  
"I believe it. The guy was injured and they want to make sure he has a spot since he was a star player for the few games he actually played. This whole thing is rigged. Bet we won't be put on Varsity since they'll probably move all the Duckies up."  
  
"My brother said Banks isn't that great of a player. It was no real loss losing him as a player for Varsity. Didn't seem to affect JV."  
  
Jesse had enough. He stepped into sight and glared at them. Standing there was Rick Riley's younger brother Mikah and a freshman named Kevin Butler. They started to back up. "Say what you've got to say to me! You had no problem talking about Banks."  
  
"Hall it's none of your business." Kevin asked.  
  
"He's my best friend so it is my business. So come on say it to my face. You guys don't know shit about Banks. If he was put on Varsity when he comes back, it's because he earned the spot. But the only reason you'd make Varsity Mikah is because your father is on the board."  
  
Mikah paled. But he shared his brother's temper. "You aren't so great Hall. You won't make Varsity."  
  
"That's your comeback? Please my grandmother has better comebacks then that."  
  
Mikah glared at him. "Watch your back Hall." He said and walked away.  
  
"Cowards." Jesse said and walked away. 


	6. Bad Karma

Notes: So no one gets confused this series is centered on the friendship of Adam and Jesse. My two favorite characters =). Also, I'm pretty sure this series will have another fic in it. Nothing to worry about just quite yet. But then again, it might not.  
  
Bad Karma  
  
Adam sat in the family room watching TV with his brother. There was a knock on the door and the housekeeper answered it. Not too much later Jesse came into the room. Jeffrey left the room.  
  
Jesse sat in one of the chairs. "You weren't at practice."  
  
"Didn't feel like going."  
  
Jesse watched him for a few seconds. "Did something happen in PT?"  
  
"No. It went fine."  
  
"Something's wrong. Did Mikah Riley and Butler give you a hard time yesterday? Because if they did..."  
  
"No. I haven't even talked to them."  
  
Jesse took the remote control away from Adam and turned the TV off. Adam didn't even argue. "Talk to me."  
  
Adam sighed knowing that Jesse wouldn't stop asking till he told him. "I heard the coaches talking yesterday. They won't put me back on right away even if I make it back for the start of the season."  
  
"Why wouldn't they?"  
  
"They were talking about my wrist would pretty much have a bulls eye on it when I come back."  
  
"Just prove them wrong when you come back man. That's all there is to it. And if that still doesn't work we'll all back you up and talk to them."  
  
"I might take you up on that if it happens. Did I miss anything at practice."  
  
"Something funny did happen."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We found out that Cole didn't graduate."  
  
"He didn't?" Adam laughed. "Why am I not surprised."  
  
"Coach Wilson won't let him be on the team though not unless his grades improve this semester. He failed everything even music last semester I heard."  
  
"Coach Wilson was always on Cole's case about his grades. But Wilson was more lenient about grades then Orion was."  
  
"Anyone's more lenient on grades then Orion was. The B average rule stunk! If you didn't help me, I know I wouldn't have kept up that average. Especially in Biology!"  
  
"Good thing she doesn't teach chemistry."  
  
"Could you imagine Chemistry with her? I don't think anyone would pass it."  
  
"I was in the hospital twice. I'm surprised I passed her class."  
  
They talked for awhile before Sharon Banks asked Jesse to stay for dinner. He accepted.  
  
***  
  
The next day Jeffrey Banks gave Jesse, Terry, Peter, and Adam a ride to practice. Jesse, Terry, and Peter went to the locker room while Adam went out to the ice. Wilson and Orion were looking over a piece of paper. He didn't want to talk to them. But Wilson saw him and motioned him over.  
  
"We weren't sure if you'd be here today." Wilson said. "We've decided to post who made what team before practice tomorrow. So if you can stay later that would be great."  
  
"Sure. I'll call home later and ask them to pick me up later." Adam said. He wasn't ready to tell them what he had heard.  
  
Meanwhile in the locker room, Jesse was walking to his locker. What he found really made him mad. His Eden Hall Jersey had been cut to shreds. There was a note on what was left of the jersey saying 'Told you to watch your back.' He marched over to Mikah with his jersey in hand.  
  
"Hey Hall what happened to your jersey?" He asked innocently.  
  
"Why don't you tell me Riley since you did it."  
  
"What are you talking about? I didn't do it. Maybe one of the current Varsity Players started the prank war." Mikah said looking around at the other players for agreement. "After all you and Conway had the last prank last year right?"  
  
"You told me yesterday to watch my back and I get a note saying the same thing." Jesse was really angry now.  
  
"Coincidence I'm sure."  
  
"Come on Jesse. You can't prove it." Terry said.  
  
"Yeah maybe you can borrow one of the practice jerseys." Peter suggested.  
  
He glared at Mikah on his way back to his locker. He'd watch out for Mikah now.  
  
***  
  
At the end of practice, Jesse limped off the ice. Mikah and Kevin had been knocking him down every chance they got. His ankle was very sore. He'd ice it when he got home. He took his skate off and noticed his ankle was already swelling. This wasn't his day.  
  
"Jeez Jesse." Charlie said coming up from behind him. "When did that happen?"  
  
Jesse shrugged. He changed and walked out of the locker room. Actually, he limped out of the locker room. He didn't feel like hanging out on the back steps and went to his mother's car.  
  
He'd get them back.  
  
***  
  
Next chapter the roster goes up! I have it already planned out. I'm gonna make the teams very interesting. 


	7. Roster Complaints

***  
  
Notes: Short part but it's a necessary part.  
  
Roster Complaints  
  
When the players got to the rink the next day, the rosters were already up. Adam refused to tell anyone ahead of time.  
  
Note at the top said: Positions will be determined later.  
  
NEW VARSITY PLAYERS  
  
CONWAY, CHARLIE  
  
GAFFNEY, JULIE  
  
GERMAINE, GUY  
  
HALL, JESSE  
  
LARSON, JASON  
  
RILEY, MIKAH  
  
ROBERTSON, DWAYNE  
  
JUNIOR VARSITY  
  
CAPTAIN: T.B.D.  
  
AVERMAN, LES  
  
BUTLER, KEVIN  
  
CARPENTER, NICK  
  
GOLDBERG, GREG  
  
HALL, TERRY  
  
JOHNSON, PETER  
  
MENDOZA, LUIS  
  
MOREAU, CONNIE  
  
PORTMAN, DEAN  
  
REED, FULTON  
  
ROSE, TIM  
  
THOMPSON, WALTER  
  
TYLER, RUSS  
  
WU, KENNY  
  
No one could believe the rosters. The ones who were on Junior Varsity were disappointed. The ones on Varsity were excited. There was one exception, which was Charlie who didn't like the fact that the Ducks were split. But they all knew it was going to happen.  
  
Dwayne was the most shocked of them all. He never had expected to make Varsity. Yet, there was his name at the end of the list. He was excited. He let out a cowboy yell and gave Guy and Julie high five's.  
  
Mikah and Jesse were glaring at each other. This would be an interesting year. And it was still only summer.  
  
End notes: I could not find Peter's last name anywhere so I made up one. All the names of the players you don't recognize are the new players. The Ducks that moved up were the ones that seemed like a rational choice. I'll be hiding if anyone needs me. Just to let you know I have a muse that needs me! no more chapters from me tonight. I need to study for my sociology test tomorrow. Won't be too hard. He gave us the list of questions that will be chosen from! 


	8. Roster Complaints II: A Truce?

Notes: LacklusterUpdater pointed out that Adam wasn't on either list. Well there's a reason. I made the teams 14 each. I believe teams have 15 members. The coaches are waiting to see if he'll be back in time and where to put him. And you may get a better answer in this part. I know cliches shouldn't be in fics. Please forgive me! I promise never to mix metaphors on purpose!  
  
Roster Complaints II: A Truce?  
  
Jesse's ankle was still bothering him but he was still going to play. He noticed Adam wasn't there yet, and the coaches didn't seem bothered about it this time.  
  
Coach Wilson started talking. "Next week the Varsity team will practice at eight and the Junior Varsity team will practice at twelve."  
  
"So does that mean Banks will be assistant coaching JV?" Charlie asked.  
  
The coaches exchanged looks. Jesse didn't like that. "Banks will not be assistant coaching next week. He said he wants to concentrate on Physical Therapy." Coach Orion said.  
  
"For now we'll hold practice like we have this week." Wilson said.  
  
Jesse skated his laps and his ankle became sore. He realized the coaches noticed it when Wilson yelled "Jesse come over here." Jesse skated over. "Your ankle still bothering you?" Jesse reluctantly nodded. "Rest it so it will be better Monday."  
  
As Jesse exited the ice, he saw Mikah smirking at him. He took a seat on the bench and watched the practice progress. Mikah kept looking over at him. The practice went as usual and they went back to the locker room.  
  
After Jesse changed he went up to Mikah and shoved him against the wall. "What's your problem?"  
  
"I don't have a problem." He said.  
  
"You cut up my jersey yesterday and today you kept glaring at me."  
  
"First I did not cut up your jersey! Second I don't like you but that doesn't mean I cut up your jersey. I know who did. And it's not any of the people in this locker room. My brother, Rick, did it."  
  
"Your brother? Come on your brother graduated a few weeks ago." Fulton said from not too far away.  
  
"Cole was here why wouldn't you think Rick was?" Mikah asked. "He told me after he got home what he did. I told him about what I had said to you the day before. That's why he put I told you to watch your back on the shredded jersey."  
  
Jesse was still skeptical but the others seemed to accept his answer.  
  
"Come on Hall we are on the same team now. We've got to at least get along. Let's put aside these petty differences." Mikah said sticking out his hand.  
  
Jesse knew everyone in the locker room wanted him to shake his hand. Even though he didn't trust him, he shook it. There was a saying. Keep your friends close and your enemy's closer.  
  
***  
  
"You're doing fine Adam." Wallace said at the rehab center. The rehab was finished for the day. "I think you made a good decision by choosing to focus on PT."  
  
"I just want to get back sooner."  
  
"I'll see you Tuesday since rehab has been changed because Monday's your birthday. Consider it a present." Wallace said.  
  
"Thanks." Adam said. "I'll see you Tuesday then." He said and walked out of the room. He found his father waiting in the waiting room reading the Wall Street Journal.  
  
"How'd it go?" Phil Banks asked.  
  
"Fine. Schedule changed next week. It's Tuesday instead of Monday."  
  
They drove in silence for a few minutes. "Monday's your birthday. Anything you want to do?" Phil asked.  
  
"My friends want to do something Sunday since they have practice Monday."  
  
"Well then we'll have the family dinner Monday then."  
  
When they got to the house he went out to the lake. He knew that stopping coaching was a good idea. He could put more time into rehabbing his wrist. The only downfall was, he'd hardly see his friends. 


	9. It’s Your Birthday so Forget Your Proble...

Notes: I was never certain about Adam's age so that's why I picked the one I did. It just made sense. I have never been to Mall of America. Going by what I remember from the MD movies. I don't own Multiplicity. Someone else does. Dedicated to Lou Thesz who passed away. Dang it I just dedicated a fic to a wrestler that died a week ago! It really should be noted I only watch Pro Wrestling. I used to be a hockey fan. Finally, I'm not sure when DVD players came out so forgive me.  
  
It's Your Birthday so Forget Your Problems  
  
Adam got out of bed on Sunday at eight. Jesse's mom was going to pick him up at nine. The others wouldn't tell him what they had planned for today. With his friends, it could be anything. He had been looking forward to today.  
  
He showered and got dressed and went downstairs. He found his parents sitting at the table drinking coffee. His mother was eating a grapefruit and his father was eating eggs. Neither looked up when he entered. Jeffrey was most likely still asleep and Christina had left for Europe yesterday. He sat down and helped himself to the Captain Crunch that was sitting at the table.  
  
His parents finally looked up. They both said good morning and then went back to reading the paper.  
  
Right at nine, the doorbell rang. He answered it before the housekeeper could. Jesse was standing there waiting. We walk to the car. Terry and Patricia Hall were both waiting in it. Jesse and Adam got into the backseat.  
  
"So where are we going?" Adam asked.  
  
"You'll see." Jesse said.  
  
Patricia dropped them off at Mall of America promising to pick them up in time for something else. They met everyone in the food court and headed for the amusement park. After spending several hours going on the rides and playing the games they went to see Multiplicity. When the time the movie was over, Adam was led outside into an awaiting car.  
  
They were going to see the Minnesota Twins play courtesy of Gordon Bombay. They had good seats too.  
  
Adam was sitting between Jesse and Larson. Those two had been getting along quite well much to Adam's surprise. He couldn't think of a birthday that was better then this. Course his birthday wasn't actually until tomorrow but still. The twins were winning, and he was with his friends. And for once he forgot about his wrist problems.  
  
He noticed everyone on the teams but Mikah and Kevin were there.  
  
He, Jesse, and Charlie got up to go down to the concession stand. Adam noticed Jesse was still limping. "Your ankle still hurt?" He asked as they got into line. Jesse nodded.  
  
"Maybe you should have it looked at." Charlie suggested.  
  
"Nah it's fine. Just twisted it is all. It's starting to feel better anyway. Hopefully it will be fine for practice Monday."  
  
They got their hot dogs and headed back up to their seats. A ball came flying in their direction and hit Charlie in the head. He fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
People from the stands surrounded Charlie. A few medics on hand for things like this came up to them. They asked everyone to move away. One of them shined a light in his eyes and sighed with relief. "Don't see any evidence of a concussion. Luckily for him, it bounced off something before it hit him in the head. But he'll have one heck of a headache." One of the paramedics said to the other.  
  
Charlie came to with a groan. "What happened?" He asked. His head was really pounding.  
  
"You got hit in the head with a baseball." The second paramedic said. "You'll be fine. Just take it easy."  
  
Several of the other Ducks had made it down there and were standing with Jesse and Adam. They watched as the medics helped him to his feet. Charlie swayed a bit before he got his bearings. Other then the headache he was okay. No dizziness and he weren't seeing double so the medics allowed him to go back to his seat after handing him two Tylenol.  
  
They went up to their seats and watched the rest of the game. Charlie was getting tired of everyone asking how his head was and told them so several times. The Twins won in a close game. They left the game and were driven to Jesse's house for the party.  
  
Adam was able to get to know the new players better. Walter Thompson and Averman seemed to get along well since they both shared the same bad sense of humor. Tim Rose was on the quiet side but was best friends with Nick Carpenter. He didn't know Kevin Butler that well but he knew Mikah because he would hang out with Varsity last year. Adam was pretty sure the only reason the other Varsity players ever put up with Mikah was that his brother was captain of the team. Neither, luckily, was there tonight. Whether they were not invited or didn't come. Jesse had filled him in about Thursday and Friday. But he wasn't sure if Mikah was telling the truth. He had told Jesse to be careful.  
  
They all had a good time at the party. Even Charlie, who sat on the couch the whole time, had fun. The party ended at 11. Casey Conway gave Adam a ride home. Casey asked Adam how he was and then started asking Charlie about the bump on his head.  
  
When Adam got back to his house, he went right to bed. He was exhausted. Great day but tiring too.  
  
The next morning he got up after sleeping in till almost ten and found the house empty except for the housekeeper.  
  
"Morning Adam and Happy Birthday." She said putting his breakfast on the table.  
  
"Thank you Martha. Where's Jeffrey?"  
  
"Your brother's swimming in the pool I think. Your parents went to work but said they'll be home early." She said and waited to see if he had any other questions. When it looked like he didn't, she went back to the kitchen.  
  
After Adam ate, he went up to his room and started watching Lethal Weapon 3 on his VCR. He spent most of his fifteenth birthday watching movies on his VCR.  
  
Jesse called once to tell him about Varsity practice. He said that Wilson was worse then Orion. Adam agreed with him. Jesse told him that Charlie hadn't played much because somehow Wilson found out about Charlie had been hit with a baseball. Wilson had probably been watching the game. Mikah hadn't gone after him so maybe there really was a truce. But both Adam and Jesse were skeptical. They talked for quite awhile until his parents came home at five.  
  
The housekeeper had made Adam's favorite food. Spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread. After that, they had cake and ice cream. His parents gave him a new watch, and something that hadn't been out that long, a DVD player with a couple of movies. His brother had bought him a Star Trek box set. His sister, who had left him the present before he left, bought him the new CD Aerosmith CD.  
  
His birthday had been had been good. And for 48 hours, he was able to forget his wrist.  
  
***  
  
End notes: The baseball thing went from hitting Adam in the head, to hitting Jesse in the head, finally to hitting Charlie in the head. I decided to share the pain with other characters lol. 


	10. Pain in July

It's all about the game, and how you play it  
  
All about control, and if you can take it  
  
All about your debt, and if you can pay it  
  
It's all about pain, and who's gonna make it...  
  
–"All About the Game"-Theme music for Hunter Hearst Helmsley  
  
Notes: Before anyone asks, I don't know if there's a hockey team in White Bear being there. Road atlases are great for people that have never been to the place. The lyrics at the beginning of this part really fit this fic.  
  
Pain in July  
  
Adam walked into rehab on July 1. The Ducks had all separated for their month break. Dwayne went back to Dallas, Julie went back to Bangor, Kenny Wu went back to San Francisco, Russ back to Los Angeles, Portman back to Chicago, Luis back to Miami. Even some of the original Ducks from Minnesota were spread around. Charlie, Jesse, and Guy decided to spend part of their summer break as counselors at a hockey camp at White Bear Lake. Larson went with them. Fulton decided to spend the summer up in Chicago with Portman. Connie, Averman, and Goldberg were staying home.  
  
"Hey Adam. Ready to work?" Wallace asked. Adam nodded. "Okay you know what to start with. I need to finish with someone and I'll be right back."  
  
Adam started with his first exercise. He heard the door open and presumed it was Wallace or some other person here for physical therapy. His back was to the door. He didn't look up until he noticed the person was standing right behind him. He turned around. Standing there was Rick Riley. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Wallace is my cousin." Riley said.  
  
'Great. I'm always surrounded by a Riley. But I like Wallace.' Adam thought. "That still didn't answer my question."  
  
"Just visiting my cousin. He said you were here. So how's physical therapy going?"  
  
"Okay." He was uncomfortable with this conversation. "You know Mikah said you cut up Jesse's jersey." He said continuing his exercise.  
  
Riley took a seat in an empty chair. "Payback for the graduation prank. It was nothing that couldn't be replaced. Besides, he's on Varsity now. I think Cole won't continue in my direction unless it's against JV."  
  
"What do you mean Cole won't continue? He's not on the team."  
  
"Wilson reinstated him. As long as Cole gets tutored from Averman that is."  
  
"Does Averman know about that?"  
  
"Don't think so." Riley picked up one of the rubber balls off the table. "My brother got demoted from Varsity to make a spot for Cole. My dad wasn't too happy about that. He went up to Wilson and said that there were 15 places on the team. Why does Mikah have to be demoted? And you know what Wilson said? He said that the spot had to stay open in case you came back in time. Which no one was really surprised to hear." Adam suddenly forgot all about the exercise and looked at Riley in shock. "Don't sell yourself short Banks. You are one heck of a player injured or not. We just never gave you credit for it."  
  
Wallace came back into the room. "Sorry to interrupt but I've got to work with Adam. I'll see you at three Rick." Rick said goodbye and left the room.  
  
"I didn't know you were cousins." Adam said as he started the exercises again.  
  
"You didn't ask." Wallace said laughing. "We are going to start something different today. You are making great progress and I think it's time you tried to lift very light weights with your right hand. It's not going to be easy but I have faith in you."  
  
Adam tried and was frustrated by how he did. "Take it easy Adam. You are doing fine." Wallace said.  
  
He spent most of the morning lifting that weight. When they stopped for lunch Adam's wrist didn't feel stronger, it felt very sore. After lunch, they went back to Adam's normal exercises.  
  
By the time, it was all over and he had re-wrapped his wrist, Wallace talked to him about the progress. "Adam you shouldn't feel disappointed with how you are doing. It may not seem like much but your wrist is getting stronger. I'm going to talk to your doctor but I think we can cut back on physical therapy. A couple hours two days a week should be enough."  
  
"But I want to play hockey."  
  
"I know you do but you are making progress and I have a good feeling you'll be back on the team before September. Okay you can go. Don't forget to put ice on your wrist when you get home. See you Wednesday."  
  
Adam said goodbye and walked out the door. Jeffrey was there talking to Riley. Adam didn't think they had known each other. And they were talking about hockey. Then he realized something. They had probably played hockey together. Riley was only three years younger then Jeffrey. They stopped talking when Adam came up. He started to wonder if they had been talking about him before that. Riley walked back into the pt room.  
  
"I didn't know you knew Riley."  
  
"I do. He was on JV when I was on Varsity. We weren't friends or anything. He asked about the college I attend. Seems he's taking the year off."  
  
Adam sighed. That meant he'd probably be seeing more of Riley.  
  
***  
  
End notes: I have about a zillion things due Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday so don't expect much from me this weekend. I may post something depends on how much procrastinating I do. 


	11. Break From Hockey Practice

***  
  
Break From Hockey Practice  
  
"Whose idea was it to go to a hockey camp when we have a month off from hockey?" Larson asked as they gathered at a table in the main building. The campers were swimming.  
  
"Charlie's." Guy and Jesse said.  
  
"Hey I just brought it up. You guys were the ones who said you wanted to go." Charlie said defensively.  
  
"Remind me the next time you have an idea to ignore you." Jesse said.  
  
"It's been fine. Don't know what you guys are complaining about. And it's only two weeks." Charlie said.  
  
"Jake's making you guys say something at dinner isn't he? About winning the Junior Goodwill Games." Larson reminded them.  
  
"You're just jealous because you were introduced as Jason Larson who is on the Varsity team at Eden Hall instead of winning a gold medal." Jesse said.  
  
Larson and Jesse had been getting along well. It was almost like the whole thing last year didn't happen. They still teased each other but it was nothing beyond that. And they had to get along. They had ended up as CO- counselors. Charlie and Guy were CO-counselors together.  
  
Jake came into the room. "There you guys are. Swimming is over and everyone went back to their cabins. And it's time for the afternoon lessons. I believe that it's your group Jesse and Jason. Charlie and Guy your group has arts and crafts."  
  
Charlie groaned. He didn't care much for arts and crafts. They got up and went to their cabins, which were next to each other. They found their campers changed and ready. Jesse and Larson's campers had their hockey sticks and roller blades. Charlie and Guy's campers didn't look too excited about arts and crafts.  
  
Jesse started to show them a few moves. The campers were mostly beginners. Some of them had experience, but not much. It was a good thing they were on roller blades. Larson helped some of the beginners. Two of them were ignoring them and were talking. "You guys should be paying attention." Larson said to the two kids Peter and Danny.  
  
"Jason is it true you were a Hawk?" Danny asked.  
  
"Yeah. For two years why?" Larson answered.  
  
"Well Coach Reiley suggested this camp to people who wanted to be Hawk's and I remember watching you play when I was younger." Peter said. "My brother was a Hawk."  
  
Jesse, who had overheard the conversation, came over. "Interesting." Jesse said. "Reiley's still coaching?"  
  
"Yeah." Danny answered. "He wants to win another state title. Hasn't won one in 5 years."  
  
Jesse and Larson exchanged looks. "Hawk's luck ran out." Jesse said. Larson just shrugged. He had quit the team after they lost the game. Well actually Reily wouldn't have put him on the team anyway. He hadn't been willing to knock his then best friend down.  
  
They went back to the lesson and then went to the next activity, which was canoeing. No one brought up the Ducks and Hawks.  
  
***  
  
Charlie and Guy meanwhile were trying to clean up the mess that the campers had made in arts and crafts. Their campers were off at archery. "Why did they have to do paper mache?" Guy asked. "It's like the messiest activity."  
  
"I don't know. I hate arts and crafts." Charlie said putting away the rest of the newspapers. He eyeballed the balloons that were in the cabinet.  
  
Guy saw him looking at them. It could only mean one thing. "No Charlie. No practical jokes. This isn't JV Vs Varsity yet."  
  
"We could get an early start! We can get our campers involved and everything." He snagged the bag of balloons. There was a whole box of balloons. Surely no one would notice one bag was missing.  
  
***  
  
That night Charlie and Guy's cabin crept next door all dressed in black. They had their water balloons in their hands. They gently eased the cabin door open and tiptoed in. They started throwing water balloons.  
  
Jesse flicked on the light and stood up. He was soaking wet. Charlie couldn't resist throwing a balloon at him and then signaled his campers and Guy to stop.  
  
"This means war Spazway!" Jesse declared. 


	12. Ice Cream and Shaving Cream

Notes: Well I think it's fair to warn you that this fic is nearing its end. It will have a sequel I know people will kill me if there isn't one. Something big happens and that's all I can say about it. But the summary should give you an idea. After this chapter, we start a countdown to the end of the fic because we jump ahead just a little. I've already started that chapter. I was waiting for Episode II to start and was tired of studying. Short chapter I want to get the fun stuff finished.  
  
Oh and this is dedicated to Alex Ruzzo AKA Big Dick Dudley and former owner of FMW Shoichi Arai who both passed away on May 16 2002. However, Arai committed suicide. And two indy wrestlers that I can't remember the names of. Also a 50s wrestler died. It was a really bad day. If anyone else died, I don't want to hear about it. Five in one day is bad enough.  
  
Ice Cream and Shaving Cream  
  
"We've got to get that other cabin back good." Jesse said that morning after cleaning up the mess.  
  
"How?" Peter asked.  
  
"Yeah Hall you are the one whose supposed to be the expert on pranks. All I've heard during the Varsity practices was your and Charlie's pranks." Larson said.  
  
"I'll think of something." Jesse said pacing. He grinned. "I've got it. We'll do nothing."  
  
"Huh?" The campers and Larson didn't understand.  
  
"They'll be expecting us to do something. So we'll do nothing. It'll be just as good of a prank." Jesse informed them. "It'll work and drive them crazy."  
  
And that's what they did. On the final day when the two groups were playing hockey against each other, Jesse noticed Charlie seemed nervous. "Relax a bit Charlie. It's just a game." He said coming over to him.  
  
Charlie glared at him and Jesse just grinned. It ended in a tie. "Come on. I hear Jake's serving hot fudge Sundays in the dining hall after everyone's done with their games." Larson said.  
  
Charlie and Guy exchanged nervous looks. "You guys really need to lighten up." Jesse said before hurrying off with Larson and the campers.  
  
"I had doubts Jesse but I think your plan may have worked." Larson said as they entered the dining room."  
  
"Yeah. We got em good." Aaron said.  
  
"Shh here they come." Jesse said. Jesse and Larson's campers took two bowls each and headed over to Charlie and Guy's campers. Soon everyone was sitting at tables eating. Everyone that is except Charlie and Guy and their campers.  
  
"Come on guys eat up or it's going to melt." Larson said.  
  
Charlie very reluctantly took just a little bit of the ice cream, put it in his mouth, and then looked at them. "It's ice cream."  
  
"Uh yeah that's typically what Sundays are." Jesse said. His campers were trying not to laugh.  
  
"It's not shaving cream?" One of Charlie's campers asked.  
  
That did it. Everyone in Jesse and Larson's cabin was laughing. "See I told you it would work." Jesse said. "Charlie, Guy the prank was that there wasn't going to be a prank."  
  
They looked shocked and pretty soon everyone was laughing. "Spazway start thinking about pranks that you, me and Banks are going to pull on JV this year." Jesse said.  
  
"Banks hates pranks." Guy said.  
  
"Yeah but it's for a good cause."  
  
"Mikah." They all said. Mikah had been angry about being demoted and was taking it out on everyone. Jesse knew it because he watched the JV practices.  
  
Their campers stared at them not understanding what they were talking about and went back to eating.  
  
***  
  
It gets pretty darn serious next chapter. 2 or 3 chapters left and then we do the sequel which I haven't quite figured out exactly how that's going to go but I'll figure out the first chapter before I post the last chapter of this eg. 


	13. Who Says You Can Never Go Back

Notes: We skip ahead about three weeks in this part. We are nearing the end of the story but certainly not the series.  
  
Who Says You Can Never Go Back  
  
Adam was finally finished with Physical therapy. Wallace had given him the great news earlier that day. He was cleared to play hockey and was encouraged to keep taping up his wrist. He had his mother drop him off at the school. JV was having their practice then. He laced up his skates and skated onto the ice. No one had noticed yet because they were observing the TV that was playing a hockey game from the Goodwill Games. He skated over and stood next to Peter who was paying attention to the video and didn't notice. When Coach Orion turned off the TV, everyone looked at Adam in surprise. Mikah was glaring at him.  
  
Orion ordered them to do ten laps and then went over to talk to Adam. He wasn't quite sure what to ask but Adam spoke quickly. "I'm cleared to play."  
  
"Congratulations. Glad you're back. You may practice with JV. I will get Wilson and we'll make the decision on what team you'll play on. Go do five laps." Orion said and then quickly left to find Wilson.  
  
Averman stopped and waited for Adam. "You're back?"  
  
"Yep just found out today."  
  
Peter sped up to catch up with them. "Watch out for Mikah. He's still pissed about being demoted."  
  
***  
  
Jesse came into the rink to watch the JV practice as he usually did after going to get some lunch. He took a seat halfway up and was watching Averman, Peter, and Adam skate by. "Banks." He called jumping up and walking down to ice level. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Wallace cleared me for playing. They are going to decide what team I'll play on today." Adam said.  
  
"Good luck." Jesse called returning to his seat. Adam drilled with the team and his wrist felt a lot better then it had in years. He grinned. They scrimmaged a little and he didn't do that badly. He was a little rusty but other wise fine.  
  
Adam skated over to Jesse. "I'm nervous."  
  
"Don't be. You played as if you haven't sat out most of last season. And I saw a lot of nodding from them."  
  
"Banks." Orion called. Adam skated over. "We've made our decision. You still remember the Varsity schedule?"  
  
"Uh yeah. Oh! Thank you." Adam said.  
  
They smiled. "Hope you don't mind second string." Wilson said.  
  
Adam didn't care which string he was right now. They were going to let him play. He thanked them again and went back to Jesse. "I'm on Varsity."  
  
"Knew you would be. Come on let's go tell the others."  
  
***  
  
Mikah was fuming as he entered his house. He was officially demoted to JV. Wilson and Orion had told him. His brother was watching a baseball game in the living room. He stomped into the room. "Now what's your problem?"  
  
"Banks is officially on Varsity."  
  
"That can be fixed you know." Rick said.  
  
"How? The coaches already made their decision." Mikah said.  
  
"Little brother there are things that you don't know. Trust me it's easy to fix. We've just got to set it up right."  
  
***  
  
Another short chapter. Okay the final one will be out very shortly. Can't tell you for sure when the sequel, Fragmented, will start. Hopefully soon too. Look for chapter 14 of this fic: Three Words You Never Want to Hear sometime soon. 


	14. Three Words You Never Want to Hear

Notes: Um hmmm thanks for coming along for the ride. Don't bail on me after reading this chapter. Fragmented will start sometime soon.  
  
Three Words You Never Want to Hear  
  
Adam skated from the dorm room. They had let the hockey players move in early and Jesse had left to get some breakfast. He had found a note on his desk saying to meet him at the backstairs when he got up. It was peaceful with no one on campus but two hockey teams.  
  
He climbed up the stairs and sat at the top. He turned around when he heard someone come closer. There wasn't much up there. Just a locked room that no one used. He started to turn around "Hey Jes…" He stopped and jumped up when he saw who it was. Mikah was standing there. "What do you want?"  
  
He folded his arms and stared at him. "I want back on Varsity."  
  
"Well you can't." Adam said and started to go down the stairs.  
  
Mikah grabbed a hold of his arm and stopped him. "I'm not done talking."  
  
"I am." Adam started down the stairs again and felt Mikah push him. He fell down the stairs hitting his head and arms and legs several times before landing in an undignified heap at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Mikah's eyes grew large. He hadn't meant to push Banks down the stairs. He was just trying to get him to stop. He took off before anyone could blame him for it.  
  
***  
  
"You guys seen Banks?" Jesse asked coming up to Averman, Goldberg, Russ, and Walter who were sitting on the grass soaking up the sun.  
  
"No not since last night." Averman said. "Why?"  
  
"I found a note in our room that I didn't write. Come on we gotta go see what's going on." He said leading them.  
  
"Where?" Goldberg asked.  
  
"The backstairs." Jesse said.  
  
They got to the rink and saw Orion kneeling down on the ground. He saw them and yelled, "Call an ambulance!"  
  
Jesse felt very sick. He walked over to see what was going on and saw his best friend lying on the ground. Orion turned and saw Russ, Averman, Goldberg, and Walter standing there. "Call an ambulance!" He repeated. Russ ran to do so.  
  
Those were three words no one ever wanted to hear. Jesse couldn't take his eyes off the prone body.  
  
***  
  
Fragmented will be out eventually. Once I come out of hiding. Hope you liked the fic. Sorry these last chapters have been short. But I hope you enjoyed…well as much as one can enjoy an ending like this. Be on the lookout for Fragmented. 


End file.
